


Meeting for Drinks

by gmariam



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Torchwood Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is leaving early to meet his date for drinks when the team corners him and demands to know more. He lets Jack handle the fallout. Set at the beginning of series 2. Written for Torchwood Fic Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting for Drinks

Meeting for Drinks

Ianto glanced around the Hub, hoping to shut down and leave without anyone noticing. Tosh was at her computer, Owen down in the medical bay, and Gwen was probably in Jack's office, fawning over him as usual. It annoyed Ianto that when both he and Jack had returned covered in alien guts, she'd paid more attention to Jack, the immortal who couldn't be killed and healed within minutes, rather than Ianto, her very mortal team member who could be grievously injured for all she knew. And made her coffee several times a day.

Then again, Ianto had been so frustrated with the exploding alien potentially ruining his night that he'd stormed past everyone and hadn't given them a chance to ask after his health. A long shower had helped cool his temper, and now he was ready to go.

He shut down his computer and was about to head up to the tourist office for his coat when Tosh looked up, saw him heading toward the cog door, and called out to him. "Ianto! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile; it was nice that at least one team member asked after him. "I am. Thanks, Tosh."

"You smell a damn bit better!" Owen called up from the medical bay. He came up the stairs. "You sure you're all right? You stomped through here in a right strop earlier."

"I was covered in alien entrails," Ianto replied, ignoring Owen's first comment. "And yes, I'm fine. Not even a scratch."

"So what happened then?" asked Owen, crossing his arms over his chest. "You ran off, and Jack was watching you so closely we thought for sure you'd been hurt."

"Nope," said Ianto, trying to edge away. "Green, pulsating alien pulled out a gun and shot Jack, Jack shot the green pulsating alien, and the next thing I know we're covered in green pulsating alien guts."

"As long as that's it," said Owen. "I'm busy." He threw himself on the sofa, proving otherwise.

"Sounds awful," said Tosh. "You do look better, though. Green is not your color." She paused, studying him closely. "You look good, a nice dressy casual. Aren't you going home?"

Ianto glanced down at his clothing and inwardly groaned at her sharp eye. He'd been relieved to find a pair of dark blue trousers stashed in Jack's closet along with a casual shirt and jumper. He'd left them there after a night out that had ended up back at the Hub instead of Ianto's flat. It saved him a trip home when he really wanted to be on time for his date that night, and he wondered if he should keep a few more spare outfits around the Hub given their unpredictable schedule.

Tosh was watching him curiously, obviously waiting for an answer. "Er," he started.

Owen rolled his eyes as Tosh grinned. "Hot date?" she teased, and Ianto decided to meet it head on.

"Yep," he said. "So if you'll excuse me," he turned to leave, but both Tosh and Owen trailed after him.

"Hold on there, teaboy," he said. "Jack know you're cutting out early for a date?"

Ianto glanced at his watch. "It's half past six, I'd hardly call that early. And yes, he knows."

"So what are you doing?" asked Tosh eagerly.

" _Who_  are you doing?" asked Owen. Ianto gave him an exasperated look, but was saved from answering by Gwen, who came up the stairs from the archives, waving a file. Apparently she hadn't been gushing over Jack.

"I've found it!" she cried, then stopped when she noticed the other three standing by the door. "Oh, what's this then? Are we off early?"

Owen huffed. "Only Don Juan here. He's got a date."

"But that's great!" she exclaimed. "Who is she? How did you meet? Where are you going?"

Ianto stared at her, slightly dazed at the rapidity of her reaction.

"Gwen, leave the poor man alone," said Tosh. "We already asked him all that."

"Yeah, he's not talking," said Owen.

"That's because he's leaving," said Ianto, trying to back off again but feeling pinned by both Tosh and Gwen's eager expressions. "He doesn't want to be late."

"At least tell us about her," said Gwen.

Tosh agreed. "Is this the same girl you had dinner with last week?"

Ianto nodded, biting his tongue before he could correct her and add  _And the week before that…_

"Ianto!" Gwen exclaimed, close enough to playfully slap him on the arm. "Are you seeing someone? And you didn't tell us?"

"Can't imagine why," Owen muttered. "Sorry, mate, they'll never let up now. Should've told 'em you were just going on the pull."

Ianto rolled his eyes at the doctor. "Look, we're meeting for drinks at seven, so I really need to go. Owen, thanks for the support. Gwen, he's right. Tosh, lunch tomorrow." He turned to leave once more, Owen's laughter and Gwen's indignant response ringing in his ears.

"At least tell us her name!" Gwen whinged. Owen laughed again.

"Yeah, we can vet her before you put out on the third date," said Owen.

"Owen," said Tosh reprovingly.

"What?" said Owen. "If Ianto's shagging someone, I think we should know. Make sure she's not-"

Gwen and Tosh both shouted at Owen the moment Ianto turned around and stuck his finger in the doctor's face. "Don't say it," he growled.

Owen held up his hands. "Christ, mate, I was only joking."

"It's not something to joke about, Owen," said Tosh quietly, and Gwen nodded in agreement. She placed a hand on Ianto's arm.

"We're happy for you, Ianto. Owen's a jealous bastard, but we're happy for you."

"I am not," started Owen, but Gwen cut him off.

"You go on, Ianto, we'll handle things around here. Have fun with…" She trailed off, the implication clear. She was still digging for information, for a name. Ianto sighed. A slight movement caught his eye: Jack was his office, buttoning his shirtsleeves and glancing out the window with a curious look on his face, as if wondering if everything were all right. Ianto nodded, the simple connection giving him strength.

"Thanks, Gwen. I'll see you tomorrow."

"They'll just pester you again tomorrow, you know," said Owen. "You might as well come clean before you go or Tosh will follow you on CCTV."

"Owen!" Tosh exclaimed. "I would never do that!"

"You would if Gwen bullied you into it."

Tosh sputtered while Gwen denied any bullying and Owen laughed again. In his office, Jack stood at the window with a smile as he watched them. He winked and made an inappropriate gesture. Ianto came to a decision. He grinned to himself, waiting for the right opening.

"Right. Tosh, you know I'll tell you everything tomorrow now that you've sussed it out, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't spy."

"Of course not," she said quickly. "You have fun. I'll make sure these two don't try anything."

There was more sputtering, but Ianto turned and walked away, still smiling to himself, knowing it wasn't over and waiting for his moment.

"Hope you get a good shag after all this!" Owen called. And there it was. Ianto turned around.

"Of course I will," he said, one eyebrow quirked. "It's Jack."

And with that he turned and left, the shocked exclamations trailing after him. He pulled out his mobile in the lift and sent a text message to his date.

_I left you a present. Meet you at the lift in ten. I._

"Jack!"

"Harkness!"

"Jaaaaaaaack!"

_What did you do? Ten minutes and counting. J_

Jack pulled on a waistcoat and fastened his pocketwatch before heading into the Hub, where he was still being summoned very loudly. "Hey kids, what's the problem?"

"Ianto's left early," Owen said. Jack tucked his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"He asked. Rough day and all."

"He said he had a date." Tosh took off her glasses and was watching him closely. Jack raised an eyebrow, wondering if they knew something.

"Did he?" he replied. "Lucky guy."

"He said it was you," Gwen blurted out. "What's going on, Jack?" She looked upset, whereas Tosh and Owen looked more curious, with a bit of disgust on Owen's part.

"Yeah, are you shagging the tea boy again?" demanded Owen.

"Again?" asked Jack, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"We know you were involved before you left," Tosh said quietly.

"And what makes you think we're involved now?" Jack asked, hoping to throw them off. He and Ianto had agreed to keep it to themselves for while, knowing the team's likely reaction. "I thought you said Ianto left for a date."

"He said it was with you!" Gwen replied.

"I'm still here," Jack pointed out.

Owen narrowed his eyes. "And looking a bit more gussied up than normal, am I right girls?"

"I love the aftershave," said Tosh, her eyes twinkling. Owen snorted.

"Jack, if you're sleeping with Ianto, we deserve to know," said Gwen. Jack leaned back, arms crossed over his chest.

"And how is it any of your business who I sleep with?" he asked. He knew she'd heard his unsaid warning by the way her eyes widened. She looked toward Tosh and Owen for support.

"We're a team, Harkness," said Owen. "And if one of us is sleeping with the boss then-"

"Then it's still none of your business," said Jack. Tosh gasped.

"You are!"

"I'm not," said Jack, calmly shaking his head. Inwardly, he was grinning. Yes, he was sleeping with Ianto, but that's all the team thought it was. As far as Jack was concerned, he was actually  _dating_  Ianto this time, and he hoped Ianto would appreciate the attention to details.

Gwen frowned, still looking confused and upset. "But Ianto said-" she started. "He said, 'It's Jack.'"

"And?" asked Jack.

"Stop being obtuse, Jack," said Owen. "Are you or are you not meeting Ianto for drinks at seven?"

Jack turned back toward his office. "I have a date," he said simply.

"But is it with Ianto?" asked Gwen, following him. "And why?"

Stopped in his tracks, Jack took a deep breath before turning around. "Why what?" he asked, his voice low. Behind Gwen, Tosh looked worried and Owen was shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"Why what, Gwen?" Jack asked again, crowding into her personal space. He had to give her credit, because she didn't back down.

"Why are you…why didn't you tell us?" she asked. It was clear to them all she'd been about to ask a very different question.

"Why didn't you tell us about Owen?" he asked very quietly, though not so quietly that the others couldn't hear. Owen swore under his breath.

"That's not fair," said Gwen.

"Neither is you questioning me on my personal choices," Jack replied. "Especially for the wrong reasons."

There was silence for a moment as Gwen stared at him, her heart in her eyes. In some ways, Jack hated doing this to her, but at the same time, it was long overdue. So he waited for her to process it, to accept it. To his surprise, it was Tosh who spoke next.

"Don't hurt him, Jack," she said, her voice strong. "Don't you string him along and hurt him because he doesn't deserve it."

Gwen and Owen watched silently as Jack walked up to Tosh and reached out for her hand. When she took it, he pulled her close and embraced her, speaking softly so only she would hear him.

"Thank you for that, Tosh," he said. "And I won't. I promise."

Tosh returned the embrace before they stepped apart. "Have a good time, Jack," she said. She was smiling, which was much better than the threatening look on her face moments earlier.

"I intend to," Jack replied with a grin. "Now, if you're all finished with the third degree, I have a date. If the Rift looks quiet, you can close up shop. Owen, you and Gwen are on call. Tosh, you're free for the night, Rift willing."

"Jack, what about-"

"Good night, Gwen," Jack replied firmly, turning back toward his office for his coat. He heard them murmuring behind him and shamelessly stalled just inside his door to listen.

"My arse he's not sleeping with Jones again," said Owen with a snort.

"I don't think it's like that," said Tosh. "I think they're actually dating."

Owen snorted again. "Or they're just pulling our leg to get a good reaction." He glanced sideways at Gwen. "Which worked."

"Jack never said it was Ianto," Gwen replied, sounding defensive.

"It is," said Tosh. "And it's different this time." Jack couldn't wait to tell Ianto how Tosh had stood up for them. It was yet another reason she was so amazing.

"I can't believe Ianto would fall into bed with him after he left like that," Gwen said quietly. Jack rolled his eyes. If only she knew the whole story. Yet it wasn't her business, and he had no intention of sharing it with her. He had to admit, however, that he was incredibly glad Ianto had given him a chance to prove himself after his disastrous trip with the Doctor.

"Jack's changed, though," said Tosh. "He's different since he came back. Maybe that's why."

"Look, as much as I love the gossip," said Owen, "Jack said we could bunk off if the Rift was looking good. Tosh?"

"Nothing predicted until sometime tomorrow," she replied. "Should be a quiet night."

"Then I'm going to finish what I'm working on and head out. Fancy a drink at the Dockside? If Jack and Ianto are getting one, why can't we?"

Jack smiled to himself as the other two accepted. He grabbed his coat and headed toward the lift.

"Have a nice night, kids. Be good!"

"Won't bother saying the same," Owen said. Jack winked.

"I'm always good, Owen."

"At least we know who to ask," said Tosh, then clasped a hand to her mouth in surprise. Jack and Owen laughed while Gwen still looked slightly shocked.

Jack left them to it and rode the lift to the Plass, knowing his date would be waiting for him and looking forward to their date. He also couldn't wait to share the team's conversation in the Hub, as well as find out Ianto's side of it. He had been the one to let the proverbial cat out of the bag, after all.

Ianto was standing by the water tower, hands tucked into the pockets of a lightweight peacoat. He raised an eyebrow, obviously holding back a smile.

"Survived the Inquisition, then?" he asked. Jack pretended to scowl.

"You really threw me to the wolves down there."

Ianto grinned. "That bad, huh?" Jack nodded. "Well, then you really need that drink. Can I buy you a Manhattan?"

"If I can buy you dinner," Jack replied.

"Mm, with wine too?" asked Ianto. Jack laughed.

"Tough day, huh?"

"Green pulsating aliens exploding all over me, not to mention exceedingly nosy coworkers, tend to leave me needing a few, yes."

"Sorry about that," Jack murmured, though he was trying not to laugh.

"Not your fault," said Ianto with a shrug. His lips were fighting a smile as well.

"You got me back, leaving me down there with the team hollering for explanations," Jack pointed out.

"And here was me hoping to get you back later," Ianto replied.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "In a good way or a bad way?" he asked.

"Both, if you're lucky," Ianto replied.

"If I'm-" Jack shook his head in wonder. "I think I'm a bad influence on you."

"I know you are," Ianto laughed. "Come on, drinks on me, dinner on you. Then we'll catch that singer at the Blue Room, she goes on at ten."

"Sounds good. You can tell me how the team found out we had a date tonight."

"And you can tell me how they reacted," Ianto laughed.

"They're planning on meeting for drinks at the Dockside in a while," Jack told him, half an idea in his head. "We could always crash the party, see their reactions up close."

"No thank you," Ianto replied. "Tosh might be happy to see us, but Owen would be disgusted, and Gwen would be…" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Very, very Gwen. I don't want to have to explain myself or pry her off you, so let's keep it one-on-one."

"One-on-one?" asked Jack. "I like the sound of that!"

Ianto laughed and Jack joined him as they walked close together. Jack was looking forward to their night together and hoped Ianto was as well. He was very curious as to why Ianto had told the team about them, but he found he didn't really care. Gwen might have questioned him, and Owen would certainly start taking the piss now, but Tosh had made it all better with her genuine love and support. She'd also seen that things were different this time. Jack meant what he'd told her, that he would not hurt Ianto.

He linked his arm with Ianto's, offering a big grin, to which Ianto rolled his eyes, but he did not pull away. Yes, things were definitely different this time. And Jack couldn't be any happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started a while ago as one of those team conversations I constantly hear in my head. I love playing with them finding out about Jack and Ianto. Hope you enjoyed reading - thank you!


End file.
